Knight Rider The Next Generation Pt 2
by Carl l Jones
Summary: Team Knight Rider The team is looking in to a robbery at an old warehouse


**TEAM KNIGHT RIDER**

 **There NEXT Mission**

 **PROLOGE**

A car pulls up to a lonely warehouse out in the desert, a man in a guards uniform turns his car off and steps out

"Hey Pete how's it hanging" he says with a wave of his hand

"How's it hanging? How's it hanging? Garry I could hang you, you were supposed to be here ten minuets ago. I need to make my next rounds and I still haven't had my lunch yet." the man screams back.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, just let me put my lunch away, and I'll be right back." he tells him. "Listen to make it up to you I brought you a peace of my wife's cake. Just get it out of my lunch box." he tells his friend holding the box in the air.

"Good, my wife's been packed my lunch again, and you've tasted her cooking, I think she's decided to try poisoning me" Pete says

"Pete I've met your wife, if I was married to her, I'd take the poison." Garry respond with a laugh.

"Vary funny, just hurry up and get back here ok. So I can make my rounds and go to lunch" Pete replies.

Pete gets his night stick slides into its holder, and stands up waiting for his friend to return.

The little T.V. he's been watching gets fussy and he hits it with his hand to straiten out the picture.

Soon he gets on the walk talky. "Garry what's taken you so long?"

Pete gets no response only static. "Oh he's probably in the can, I'm going on my rounds" he says into the silent radio giving the T.V. one last hit before leaving the guard house

He makes his way around the grounds until he reaches the main door. He sees that it's open.

"Garry, you idiot! If one of the bosses comes by and sees this door open. We're both out of a job." he says as he walks in

He hears a noise coming from behind the office door. "Hay man, you need to get out to the guard house."

"Garry you hear me. Quite screwing around man" he says as he enters the office.

As he enters he sees his friend, face down on the floor.

"Garry man you OK, what's wrong" he says. Just then Pete is hit from behind by something heavy

A sharp pain travels from his neck to his legs as Pete hits the floor with a thud. He tries to get his barring as he turns and looks up. He sees a gun pointed at him

"Sorry mate, nothing personal, but the orders are no witnesses" a voice from the darkness says.

The last thing Pete sees is a flash of light

1

The team was getting some much needed down time. Every thing seemed to be runny smoothly at F.L.A.G. and everyone seemed to be happy at work.

That was every one but Michael Knight. Since he had decided to take the job as Director of F.L.A.G. Operation, permanently he had run into one snag after another.

The first job he had was trying to get money out of the pencil pushers. He was trying to find enough funds for the rest of the up grades he wanted done to the vehicles. He wanted them up graded to a point that he felt safe sending this group of young people out on dangerous cases.

They kept arguing what a great job they had done on there little mission of revenge. He kept pointing out that in spite that, in the end Charles Michael Dejesus had still gotten the last laugh. They had been fooled into thinking that the missile his group of mercenaries had pointed at the Florida costs was real and he couldn't get ride of that nagging feeling that something about how that mission ended just didn't seen right.

After all The Coast Guard still had not recovered Dejesus body. Even thou Michael had been ushered that no one could have survived long in that water. It did little to ease his mind.

He kept wishing that K.I.T.T could have been there some how. He kept thinking that if K.I.T.T. and he had been on that island that things would have been different.

So he was determined to see that these five new vehicles were every bit as good as K.I.T.T. was when they were F.L.A.G.'s operatives, no matter what the cost.

He just needed to convince the board members of this.

He was fast gaining a new respect for Devin in how he always found ways to swim threw all this bureaucracy.

He had managed to convince them of his idea of an exchange program in order to expand the teams training.

His proposal was to bring in experts from all over the globe to train the team to be better field operatives. The board had loved the idea so much they accepted the proposal right away and told him to implement it immediately.

Soon Michael was on the phone with some of his top choices. Making arrangements to ether bring them in or send the Team members to them

His first choose for the group involved bringing in his old martial arts teacher that had taught him self defense. Michael had asked him to show the group some different hand to hand combat techniques.

He had accepted Michael's invitation and had arrived earlier this morning

Michael in spite of all the work that he still had to do, wanted to say high to his old teacher before he had to leave.

So he decided that everything else could wait. So he pushed the big pile of papers to one side of his desk got up and decided it was time to head down to the gym

"A Mr. Knight before you go" he was stopped by his secretary Ms. Lincoln as he passed her desk.

"Yes Ms. Lincoln" was Michaels replied with a sigh

"I really need you to sign this before the end of the day" she answered

"Ok "he said pulling out his pen as she handed him a folder

"And this" she said handing him a clip board

"And these" she said handing him two more folders

Michael huffed as he signed the last two

"And,,,,," she said

"Ms. Lincoln cant any of this wait until I get back" he shot back

"Well sir, yes but you know this organization doesn't run on fancy computers and super cars alone. Some of us actually have to do some work around here" she said with a stern voice

Michael smiled and said "I'm sorry what else is there"

"Nothing sir, I was just going to remind you to take your new cell phone in case someone try's to get in touch with you, that's all" she said matter-of-factly

Michael with out another word picked up his phone off the side of her desk and headed out the door

"And this time sir, please make sure it's on" her voice said behind him

As he reached the gym he sees the door is open and he was greeted by Mek helping Eugene Samson up from the floor

Eugene is holding his side and looks like he was in pain

The rest of the group were slightly behind them and seemed to be laughing under there breath

"What's going on here?" Michael asked

"Well sir" Mek said "the self defense teacher you brought in asked us if we wanted to learn how to take an opponent down. One that is much bigger then ourselves"

"Ok." Michael said

"Well we all said yes. Then he asked Samson to walk up to him and grab him." Mek tells him

"Yes then what happened" Michael asked

Well before we know it sir, that McAllister fellow touches Eugene on his chest and rib area." Mek continued

"And then what happened" Michael ask

"Well sir, Eugene let out this scream like a little girl and collapsed." Mek finishes

As he says this the others begin to laugh harder

"Ok cut it out!"" Eugene, are you ok?" he asked

"Yes sir, but I've never seen anyone with such a strong grip in my life and what ever it was he did, well it hurt sir." Samson said back

At that point the others start to laugh again

"Come on guys I said cut that out" Michael said again "Well team I hope this did show you not to under estimate an opponent, just based on size alone and if you know the right techniques you can take down anyone"

"This is why I started this program. You will not always have your vehicles to rely on. You sometimes out on the field have only your self to get you out of a bad situation" he stated

They all looked at him then began to shake there heads up and down in agreement

"Great that said and done, were is Mr. McAllister anyway I wanted to say hi to him before he had to leave" Michael said

"Oh we're sorry sir he said he had to meet up with his daughter. So he left right after the session was over" Sheila informed him

"Ok I'll just have to catch him next time." Michael said in a disappointed tone.

Michael walks over to the team leader

"Sheila I'm going to need you to head down and see Jason as soon as you've gotten cleaned up. It appears we've had a break in at one of our warehouses and I need you and K.I.T.T.E.N. to head to Nevada. I want you to take charge of the investigation at our end Jason will give you any of the details you will need." He tells her

"Yes sir." she responded. I'll head down there as soon as I've hit the showers sir."

"The rest of you hold up a minuet." He tells the others. "First I'd like to get your impute on this new training program. Do any of you have any questions or reservations about it so far?" he asked the group

No sir.. None sir,,",They said in response to his question

"Great then get as much rest as you can because I've decided to kick this in to high gear in the next few weeks." He informs them "Expect to be ready at a moments notice." But first there will be a briefing, to familiarize you with some of the new up grades that have been made to your equipment, so hit the showers and be ready in two hours"

2 HOURS LATTER

The team makes there way into the main conference room waiting for them is Michael Knight, Jason Colcheck and K.C. the head mechanic.

"OK we want to familiarize you with some of the up grades that we have made to the vehicles and equipment." Jason tells them.

"First will be your new links." He then holds up a new Smart Cell Phone and head set.

"This is designed to link you with you vehicle at all times. You will be able to send data, picture, as well as talk and send scans back and forth with your vehicles over longer distances. Dr. Colcheck tells them

"Also each of you will also carry this." He then holds up a pendent necklace.

"You will be asked to ware this at all times it is an over ride switch. If you and your vehicle are ever separated simply active the pendent or break the chain it will immediately over ride any previous commands and your vehicle will then home in on your last known co ordinance and radio headquarters with you location."

"Now K.C. has some up grades she would like to discuss with you" Michael informs them

"Ya thanks" she says back "First K.I.T.T.E.N. and W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. have been equipped with turbo boost that increases K.I.T.T.E.N.S jump distance to roughly 200 feet and W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D.S to roughly 300 feet with out the use of ramps. We've also reinforce the springs and shock on both vehicles to take the impact of the landing"

"For the B.E.A.S.T. we put a new grill guard in front, because Mr. Samson you seam insist on smashing him into every thing, and were hoping it will keep us from having to constantly repair the grill work"

"With F.A.L.C.O.N. we were able to finally fit him with a booster jet for short burst of speed when needed and we reinforced N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S's outer shell and equipped him a new manual release on the grapples"

"Ok people that's all for now your all dismissed, except for you Eugene" Michel says motioning to him

"Yes sir what do you need of me sir" Eugene asks

"I'm sending you to meet up with a Ms. Banks, she's going to set you up some training exercises with a Mr. Seavers and Mr. Munson there stunt men and both expert drivers. As part of our new exchange program they have agreed to teach you some of there driving tips' Michel tells him "But first I need you to run a personal errand for me"

"Of coarse sir what can I do" Eugene ask

"Deliver a package to a gentle man for me. His name is Ray and he drives a black 68 Corvette. He will be waiting for you at the meeting place on the card taped to the top of this box. He will be expecting you. So please see to it that he gets this undamaged"

He then hand Eugene a black box

"May I sir" Eugene ask looking at Michael and pointing to the box

"Oh yes please do" Michael says

Eugene opens the box and has a look of shock on his face a "Sir this is a quantum boot decoder? Its able to decrypt all most any code on the planet. There are only three of these in the entire world!"

"I know what it is Eugene" Michael tells him

"But sir in the wrong hand it could cost any nation almost any secret they have" he tells Michael

"I know that Eugene he's just barrowing it for a few days and then he's going to return it" Michael tells him unworried

"Sir a few days most people couldn't get near this thing much less use it without the highest security clearance, its priceless does anyone else know about any of this" Eugene ask

"Yes, All department head do. You don't have to be nerviest about this I've already cleared this with everyone. I ashier you this has already been approved by everyone" Michael told him

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes I'm sure if you feel that way you can ask any of them to confirm what I'm telling you about all this Eugene" Michael tells him

"A Yes sir "was the only response Eugene could give

Soon Eugene is standing in front of Jason Colcheck

" Yes Eugene I know all about this, and I like you don't approve, but Mr. Knight pulled all the right strings to get this Ray the use of this devise and he's also put his job and reputation on the line if any thing should happen to it" he told him

"But why, why would any one go to such lengths to give someone a device of this importance" Eugene said worried

"I don't know Eugene That's what I asked him" Jason responded

"And what did Mr. Knight say when you asked him" He asked

"He told me, and I quote, Because I owe him a favor!"

2

A few hours latter

"Yes, thank you Colt for calling me. I'm glade he's got there ok, and I'll tell our people to look into the problem were having receiving his signal immediately." Michael said into the phone.

"Thank you for taking the time out off you scheduler Colt. Any thing you can show him in the way of defensive driving will be appreciated. You came highly recommended." Michael told him

"Yes the next time I talk to Steve I'll tell him, thanks again." Michael said then hung up the phone

Severes recommendation had come by way of one of Michael's closes friends. He had remembered meeting Colt once along time ago and seeing his picture in the folder before him again still amazed him at how much alike he and Austen seemed to looked.

"I swear those two could be brothers" Michael said to himself putting the folder aside

Out in the Nevada desert

"Hey buddy, what do they house out here in the middle of no were?" the detective ask one of the uniformed officers on the seen.

"I don't know sir, All I know is it's owned by some big detective firm." He answered back.

"Great!" he said as he walked up to one of the investigators.

"Alright so what do you have for me?" he said aloud.

"Two males, both private securities, shot at point blank range with small caliber hand gun, one from behind, one to the face." The coroner responded.

"Both work for the company on the evening shift, guarding the stuff in this ware house. They were fond by there relief who went looking for them when they were not in the guard house when they got here." The other officer commented.

"And what exactly is housed here" the detective asked

"I don't know its all owned by this company F.L.A.G." one of the uniformed police answered

"F.L.A.G. ? never heard of it" he responded

"The Foundation for Law and Government" a young man in a lab coat says out loud. "There one of the biggest private detective firms in the world"

"Oh really" the detective said

"Ya, in fact one of there detectives is here now. She's over there." the young man points in Ms. Templar's direction

"A miss who told you, you could come on to this crime seen" he calls out as he approaches Sheila

"Your police chief, I spoke to him on my way here. I told him that you would be handling the murder side of this case but the firm wished to handle the theft side our selves" She tells him

"Oh you told him did you, well Miss until I hear other wise this is still my murder seen, and I don't want you on it understood" the detective tells her snidely

"Well then I guess I'm here to tell you otherwise then" a voice calls out

"A chief" the detective says striating up

"Yes detective and as Ms. Templar has said, she will be investigating the theft side and we will be investigating the murder side and if ether side finds any thing of use ,they will turn it over to the other understood detective" the Chief tells him

"Yes sir, just don't touch anything ok Ms. Templar" the detective sneers at her

"Ill do my best" as he walks away

"Kitten do you copy" She says touching her ear

"Yes Sheila I'm here" response Kittens voice

"I'm going to start my first scan. Contact Jason Colcheck. Tell him to stand by"

"Right away Sheila" Kitten responds

Sheila holds up the Smart Phone holding a button on the side as a beam of red light scans over the boxes

"Mr. Knight were getting Ms. Templar's first Images now" Jason tells the Boss

"Great patch me thru, Sheila this is Michael how does it look" he ask

"From what I'm seeing they seemed to only hit one area of the warehouse but they had to break into four locks to get here" she tells him

"That's odd what did they take" Michael ask

"They only took a few boxes but they seen to avoid taking some items that were much easer to get to" she tells him

"Jason are you matching Sheila's scans to the inventory of the warehouse" Michael ask

"Yes sir I should have a full list of all items missing within the hour" he told Michael

Soon Sheila walks out just as the coroner in putting both guards body's into the van

"So Ms. Templar, did you find anything of interest" the detective ask

"Not yet, how about you" she responds

"No probably some druggy's found your ware house, caped you guards and stole some boxes hoping to pone it to get some money" he told her

"I don't think so, the robbers could have taken a lot of other thing that were easier to take then the boxes they went for. It looks to me that they knew what they were looking for" Sheila tells him

Ms. T, don't tell me my job. I've been doing this sense you were in diapers, and I'm telling you if you want you stuff back start with the pone shops" The detective says with a sneer

"Ill keep that in mind, and if we find anything I'll be in touch" She responds "Have a good day detective" waving her hand as she walks away

Soon Michael was in the garage

"K. C. have we figured out if the problem we having with communication yet. I need to know if it's here or at the car level" Michael tells her

"I've run every diagnostic I can think to run, and I can tell you it's not in the cars" She tells him

"And we can't seem to find anything wrong with our equipment here either" Michael tells her

"Is it possible were being jammed by an outside source" She ask

"They would have to know F.L.A.G.'s frequency and that's not even know by the US Government so I don't see how" Michael says puzzled

"Then sir, I don't know what to tell you. Except the problems not in the cars that I know" She tells Michael

"Just then a dock worker knocks on the door and sticks his head in

"K. C. those parts you were waiting on just got here" he tells her

"Sorry boss got to go" taking a dash at the door

As K.C. got to the door of the loading dock Michael heard her scream

"Damn It McKay what took you so long? You were do here over an hour ago, and how many times have I told you to keep that dumb monkey off my loading dock"

A man sitting at an electrical board talks to an unseen figure "Sir we are continuing to broad cast the jamming signal over the F.L.A.G. frequency"

"Excellent, tell me if you suspect they have traced the signal" the figure resounds

"Yes Sir"

3

Michael steps out side gets in a car

"Air strip" he tells the drive

Soon they arrive at an Air Field Michael had been wanting to check on Mad Dog and the new improvement made to F.A.L.C.O.N. for some time, and with the combat simulations scheduled for to day it seemed like a good opportunity

Michael arrives and takes the elevator to the top of the coning tower

As he walks in as there getting ready to start the combat games

Mad Dog will be taking on a top helicopter pilot in a modified Apache marine Chopper

"Great, Ok Mad Dog and Mr. Allen we're ready when you two are" the flight director tells them into the mike

"Ok "Riptide" let's see what you've got" Michael hears Mad Dog say

F.A.L.C.O.N. and the Apache take off. The make several passes of the conning tower then Michael hears gun fire.

"Oh my god that sound so real" a smaller nerdy looking man says looking down at the computer screen

"How's it going" Michael ask "and tell me again how this works"

"The computers both here and the onboard system is working like a charm. We have both helicopters linked so when one fires both pilots see it in real time on there windshields just like they would in a real fight". The controller tells Michael

"If one should make a hit the computer registers the damage and affects the choppers system accordingly" he ads

"And if one destroys the other" The nerdy looking man ask

"The computer at that point will end the simulation shout down both choppers weapon system allowing both to restart or land safely Mr. Bozinsky" he ads

"Mr. Bozinsky" Michael says Sticking out his hand "I'm Michael Knight"

"Oh Mr. Knight I'm so glade to be here" he says with a squeak in his voice

"It's our pleasure you and your friends come highly recommended" Michael compliments him

"Ya there in the chopper, Both of them would be so thrilled to meet you" he says

Michael looks down a sees a monsters of a big helicopter with a face painted on the front, he looks back and smiles

"Ok guys that three kills to none, you guys are done F.A.L.C.O.N. wins again" The controller tells them

"Oh darn" the man says

"Why don't I take you and your friend to lunch Mr. Bozinsky to show my appreciation for your time" Michael tells him

"Oh Great" he responds with a squeak "let me go tell the guys"

Soon Michael is back at F.L.A.G. headquarters on the phone

"A sir": Jason says as he walks in

Michael holding up one finger "Yes Archangel. Yes the pilot you recommended as fantastic .Yes and the fee was very reasonable"

We're doing a complete overhaul of that chopper for them" "Yes K.C. is thrilled said she's always wanted to work on a classic. Yes Thank you again, by"

"Yes Jason what is it" Michael ask

Jason "Sir we have a complete list of all items stolen from the warehouse"

"Great I want to know what was so important they needed to kill two guards for" Michael says

"Well sir the only items they took pertained to project K.R.O. Jason told him "and some older parts that were bout for K.I.T.T. before his rebuild" Jason explains

"Project K.R.O. I've never heard of it" Michael said

"Neither had I so I looked it up" Jason hit a app on his tablet and the screen lights up behind Michael

"Project K.R.O. was going to be the second generation of Knight Industries Super cars and K.I.T.T.'s replacement" He tells Michael

"Devin brought in as much of the original team back to work on it. They designed a new A.I. drew concepts for the engine onboard system even program the quantum drive then,,,,," Jason stops

"Then,,, What" Michael ask

"Then ,,, Nothing sir it was decided by the board to go the new more profitable direction and hire a team of operatives rather then go with a single car and driver" he replied

"So what did they do with the car after" Michael huffs

"Nothing it never got that far", Jason ads "All they ever built was the quantum drive the onboard system, the car none of it ever got past the design stage. and the drive only has a personality matrix on it not even a prime directive"

"So maybe there trying to tap into what is on the drive" it self hoping to get information on F.L.A.G." Michael ask

"Well that would be a problem, see those quantum drives were designed to be used by the Anary processor" Jason tells him

"Ok, and where would they get one of those" Michael ask

"They cant the only man that knew how to build one died six months ago in a plain crash. And even if they could the information they got would be outdated by now any way" Jason tells him "so what they stole in useless from my point of view"

"No it coast two men there lives, and that is a price someone is going to pay" Michael says with an intense look in his eyes

4

There in a clean room with men in white lab gear working very hard. A woman is wearing a mask and goggles looks up and gives the men behind the window a thumbs up

Charles Michael Dejesus "you were right my friend Ms. Anary is every bit as talented as her father was"

Garth Knight "Of Corse I've yet to meet a LOVING father that did not teach his child ever thing he knows. Are we recording everything she has done?"

"Just as you instructed, no moves she makes has gone unnoticed by the cameras" Dejesus tells him motioning to one camera on the wall

"Good after the processor is completed and has been tested, release her children as promised. Garth Knight says "But then kill her, we can't have it get back to F.L.A.G. she was able to build the last component we needed"

Just then a man comes running down the hall "Sir I've got it working" a voice called out

What, You've got working" Garth ask

"My friend this is Nicholas Arkett he's been working on our back up plan at my other lab, incase we couldn't get some part we needed to get K.R.O. working" Dejesus tells him

Yes, and I've got the back up working and I can have it ready to go in less then a week" Nicholas says

"That won't be necessary anymore. we have everything we need to activate K.R.O. after we put our own Prime Directive into it every thing will be in place, we don't need that less advanced model your working on any more" Garth sneers

But sir, I've worked so hard on it, it just needed some parts I was able to get online and we're ready to go" he ads

"NO, I said we're going with K.R.O. and that's final" Garth shouts as he walks away

Garth and Dejesus walk out into the garage a new Earth Mover Dump Truck is sitting there waiting

"A yes you said you were fond of trucks, I think this will do nicely once K.R.O. is onboard he will be unstoppable" Dejesus says seeing the large truck

Two Weeks latter

"Sir you were right" Jason tell Michael "once we crossed the homing signal with our own we were able to find the source of the signal jamming us"

Michael steps up to the monitor "where"

"A small island off the coast of South America it was formally owned by,,,," Jason stops

"Who" Michael asks

"Charles Michael Dejesus sir" Jason says with a blank look on his face

"Assemble the team I've got to make some calls" Michael tells him

One hour latter in the conference room

"Ok Team One hour ago a signal matching ours as well as the one used by the experimental Knight Industry's project known as K.R.O came from this location" the scream behind him show a small string of islands

"This small Island is owned by none other then. Charles Michael Dejesus" Michael tells them

The team begins to chatter

"A sir then what are doing sitting around here when do we leave sir" Sheila states

Michael smiled "I was really hoping you'd ask me that"

Michael had to call in some favors and soon a cargo transport ship is in dock to take the team to the island "Ok people get on board we're working ageist the clock"

On the island

We've got the hard drive processor and computer online we just need to calibrate all the systems, and she's ready to go sir" One of the workers tells Garth

Excellent I will be gone for a few days to take care of some things. Mr. Nicholas Arkett will be accompanying me see to it that the work is done and No one I repeat No one goes near K.R.O. until I get back" Garth Knight tell the technician

"Yes sir" the man says back

They walk out to the landing strip and get aboard a jet that taxies and takes off

On the cargo boat

"So you want me after this mission to take K.I.T.T.E.N. go out Los Angeles to investigate Sighting of what people say is a man flying around in a red suit" Sheila ask with a weird look on her face

"Yes and I want you to make contact with an agent Maxwell there, he's with the F.B.I. out there and is going to give you the names of some of the witnesses" Michael tells her

"Sir is this really what we're doing now as agents" she ask

"Sheila we don't always go after big criminal sometime he have to look into the weird stuff to just to make sure its not something that will at some point get out of hand" Michael says with a smile

"Yes sir" she replies

Soon the cargo boat stops near the shore of the small island it extends its back ramp

The B.E.A.S.T. K.I.T.T.E.N. W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D and N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S comes flying out the back of the boat all supported in the water by pontoons racing across the water

"Sir four vehicles have just come ashore sir' a guard tells Dejesus

"Vehicles what kind of vehicles" he ask

"They match the description of the ones that attached the Island sir" the guard tells him

Dejesus Runs screaming out in to the garage "Get that thing started" he says pointing to K.R.O.

The technician tries to stop him "Sir no, Mr. Knight said no one but he was to go near K.R.O. until he returned"

Dejesus stops picks up a gun and kills the technician then points it at the other man "So get this thing Started, NOW"

"Ok team what you say we get this little party started" Sheila sees a man on a roof with a large caliber mini gun getting ready to fire "Mek take out that gun

"On it Boss W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D switch to avoidance mode" Mek say

Soon W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. is zooming between shot being fired "Whohoo Like narly see you later Dudes"

Sheila "Melvin you and N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S see if you can find the source of our little signal"

Melvin "I'm on it ok Buddy go into lockdown" N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S skids to a stop the harpoons fire into the ground and Melvin s chair slides back

W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. and Mek reach the top of the building just as the gun man swings the mini gun in there direction.

"Hide a seek man" W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. says

They easily dodge the shots then drop on to there side and skid into the mini guns support leg

The mini gun collapses over the side of the building taking the gun man with it

W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. "Wipe out" "Asta Lavista Baby" as they go over the side

Soon "A guys I'm picking up something headed our way and its big" Melvin tells everyone

Rolling down the road towards them they seeing the large Dump truck Coming at them

"A Guys that thing in coated in the Knight coating and is broadcasting on the foundation frequency" Melvin says in to his mike

"I am K.R.O. and I am your death" the truck says

Michael is looking at the screen dumb founded "Goliath" is all he can say

Before anyone can react the truck hit B.E.A.S.T. brood side B.E.A.S.T. flip's and lands on its side

Sheila "My god Eugene are you OK"

Eugene "Ya we're both fin just shook up, but we have to get me back up on my wheels I'm no good to you like this"

Mad Dog "Sheila you see if you can help B.E.A.S.T. get up right We'll keep this monster distracted wile you do"

With that F.A.L.C.O.N.'s rail gun Screams hitting the Truck over and over again but they just bounce off

"Melvin can you shut him down from your end" Mad Dog ask

"I'm trying he's fighting me I'm trying to find a back door into the system it would help if I knew something about this thing other then the fact its big and mean" Melvin says

Michael "We're going to send you every thing we have on K.R.O. it designers and programmers, Melvin maybe that will help"

Melvin "This is no good I need something that only someone close to the project would know to find away into its system then maybe we can shut it down but even then I don't know how we will get all system affected in time"

Just then K.R.O. hits F.A.L.C.O.N. with one of its smoke pipes F.A.L.C.O.N. spins out of control

"Mad dog you ok?" Melvin ask

"Just caught me napping that's all" He says righting the chopper be for he crashes then dodges to one side before K.R.O. can smash into him

Jason "Sir I think I know how to deliver a viruses into the system so we affect all systems simultaneously"

"How" Michael ask

"The remote transmitter if we can put it in contact with K.R.O. N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S should be able to use it to upload a devastating virus's right to its systems

"But how are we going to attach it to that thing to that monster wile it moving destroying everything in sight

"Leave that to me" Mek said over the radio

Mek swings by and Melvin opens the door throwing him the devise into his hands

"Ok Sir if can get that transmitter on K.R.O. we still need a back door for it to work" Melvin say

"Your to late I'm Coming for you K.R.O. says and heads right for N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S

"A Buddy release the grapplers and let's get out of her" Melvin tells him

"We don't have time" N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S says

Just then W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. jumps over K.R.O. "Surfs up ugly" the vehicle scream as Mek attaches the devise as they fly by.

"N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S transmit virus and use K.I.T.T. as the back door code" Michael

K.R.O. begins to swerve "NO" Dejesus screams trying to fight to stay on the road as all systems seem to erupt at once

N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S "he's still coming this way prepare for impact"

"Not so fast" Eugene says slamming B.E.A.S.T. in to the trucks side "Pick on someone your own size you bully"

The truck swerves away form the van at the last minute

Dejesus hits the breaks at the edge of a rock face he hits the manual over ride and begins to turn K.R.O. away from the rock face

"Not so fast Dejesus" Mad Dog says coming up between K.R.O. and the others he aims the micro missile launcher and rail gun at the ground in front of the truck and fires his entire payload at the ground

The edge of the rock face begins to crack under the strain of the weight of K.R.O. and the explosions the cliff crumbles out from under the truck as the truck begins to fall Dejesus screams as the ground rush up at him

"That was for Bret" Mad Dog say as he watches the truck hit the ground below then barred by the rocks crashing down on it

Epilog

Garth Knights see the news of Dejesus death "The fool now we're back to square one" he screams

"No sire we're not" Nicholas Arkett tells him

"What do you mean" he ask

"We still have the back up system" Nicholas tells him

"The what" Garth says

"The System I was working getting running incase K.R.O. didn't work" he replies

2 hour latter

He take Garth into a lab on a table are electronic parts all glowing

"This is what I was working on, now the body was unsalvageable but the main system is up and running" Nicholas tells him "Ok guys I want you to meet each other after all you have a lot in common"

"Hello Mr. Knight I too would like to see the Foundation torn down and the death of Michael Knight" a voice from a box says

"Why" Garth ask

"Because he represent the people who tried to lock me away, So how about we see if we can make both our wishes come true by working together" The box tells him

"Ok but first you can call me Garth not Mr. Knight" he tells the box

"Good and you may call me

K.A.R.R.


End file.
